Waterproof connectors for connecting electrical cables are known in the art. For example, FIG. 7(a) illustrates a conventional waterproof connector for interconnecting cables 183 and 193. In preparing the connector assembly, cable wire coverings 183a and 193a of cables 183 and 193 are peeled back in order for terminals 180 and 190 to be connected to the cable core wire. Next, polyethylene based elastomers 121b and 131b are formed together with rubber based elastomers 121a and 131a as a unit so as to be molded around the cable cores 183b and 193b to assure adherence to the insulative coverings 183a and 193a. 
This approach is used because the waterproofing of housings 121 and 131 cannot be assured if a polyethylene based elastomer is not laid down underneath the rubber based elastomers 121a and 131a to improve the adherence of the polyethylene cable wire covering to the rubber based elastomers. Not only does this approach increase production costs because the structure is complicated, but also it has been impossible to make connections after adjusting the length of the cable on-site, because the housing must be formed in advance as a unit on the end part of the cable.
FIG. 7 (b) illustrates another conventional waterproof connector including a tube 170 that is installed at an interface between a cable 100 and a housing 141 using an adhesive. As with the waterproof connector illustrated in FIG. 7(a), the waterproof connector of FIG. 7(b) also requires that the length of the cable 100 be determined in advance and that the assembly of cable 100, housing 141 and tube 170 be prepared in advance.
In Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-210426, a waterproof connector is disclosed for which an elastic sleeve member with a circular truncated cone shape into which the cable is inserted is attached to a conical insertion opening in a housing, and a cover body with a screw screwed in from the outside is applied to fasten the cable to the connector by means the conical insertion opening. In this connector, the adhesion of the elastic sleeve member and the cable vary according to the degree to which the cover body is screwed onto the housing. As a result, it is difficult to control the fastening to have uniform adherence around the entire circumference of the cable.